Conventionally, there has been provided a stethoscope which is used by doctors, nurses, etc., and comprises a sound collection unit for detecting the auscultation sounds and an ear tube, which is branched into a left-side tube portion and a right-side tube portion so as to be inserted into the left and right ears of a user, and the left-side tube portion and the right-side tube portion being connected by use of a connecting pipe, such as a rubber pipe. In such stethoscope, when the doctor or the like who is the user puts on the stethoscope, it is required such manipulation (expansion operation) that an external force is applied to the ear tube, (i.e., the left-side and right-side tube portions in a state of being close to each other with the elastic force of the ear tube itself), in the direction of expanding the interval between the left tube portion and the right tube portion. Therefore, for putting on the stethoscope, it is necessary for the doctors or the like as a user to use both hands.
Hereat, in the practical medical field, despite the need to perform various tasks, there is a problem in use of the stethoscope that it is required to stop the work once and to put on the stethoscope with both hands, leading to a poor working efficiency. Further, for example, in the case for a group medical examination as attachment and detachment of the stethoscope must be repeated, it is necessary and troublesome to carry out the foregoing expansion operation of the ear tube continuously many times. Thus, if it is realized to attach and detach the stethoscope only with one hand, while any necessary work being kept with other hand, further improvement of the work efficiency in the medical field can be expected. Reviewing from such a viewpoint as abovementioned, for example, it may be effective the TMJ stethoscope for screening as disclosed in Patent Document 1.